Burning Rage
by Lupus52
Summary: Ok I'm not good at summaries but here goes. My OC finds himself mixed up with the titans and Slade. Now he has to juggle his past, his family, and the one who understands him. Updates will be varied. But they will be posted preferably every week.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well hello and welcome to the first chapter of Burning Rage. I hope you will enjoy. Be warned this is my first Teen Titan fic plus my overall first fic so go easy on a guy. I will ask though the people will give me helpful criticism as to how I can improve.

**Chapter One**

"Mom, dad where are you," desperately cried a young child as he sat on a park bench in the rain, staring teary-eyed at his surroundings as he awakes from a nap. Getting up the little boy searches hysterically for any sign of his missing parents. Suddenly he trips over a tree root and lands in a patch of mud.

Getting up he begins to cry screaming, "Mommy, Daddy did I do something bad?"

They young man was broken from my thoughts by a man wearing a greasy apron with a small tuft of hair asking, "Kid, hey kid you gonna order something or not?"

Tearing his eyes away from the dreary rain outside the window he turned to the man and said, "Yeah can I get a burger, thanks."

With a slightly worried expression the man asked, "You alright kid? You look kinda depressed."

Looking at the window once more seeing his reflection of a young black haired boy, he answered, "I'm fine the rain just makes me…remember."

His expression didn't change as he went away to prepare my food.

Sighing, the black haired shook his head and slapped both cheeks "Gotta stop being depressing all the time," he muttered under my breath.

Suddenly he felt his leg begin to vibrate and reached down to answer the phone on his thigh.

Seeing the number he clicked talk and said, "Yo Mickey what do you want?"

"Hey kid what's up," asked the man known as Mickey on the phone with a thick Italian accent.

Annoyed at the man's lack of focus the dark haired teen angrily said, "I'm fine Mickey whaddaya want?!"

"Alright, alright jeez kid cut me a break. Anyway I got a job for you over in California. Jump City, ever hear of it?"

"Yeah, it's on the news all the time. So what's the job?"

"Some guy named Slade's been asking for your particular service. Apparently he wants to meet you, so you in."

"Yeah I'll be there, thanks," he said quickly excitement clear in his voice as he hung up. Sliding out of the booth he was in at the diner he ambled up to the chef who seemed to be the only person working there, to pay him for the trouble.

"Hey I'm not gonna be eating, but here," he said handing the man a ten dollar bill.

Waving me off the chef replied, "Nah it's on the house kid."

Smiling at him the boy made to put the money away but instead put it in his tip jar and went out into the rain. Walking over to the black and red Mustang GT he slid into the driver's seat and cranked up the heat as he made his way to Jump City.

7 long hours and 3 cups of coffee later the boy finally reached Jump City, California. Cruising through the city looking for the meeting place which was located in abandoned warehouse north of town he spotted an odd sight. There were 5 people around his age sitting at a pizza joint except they were the famous Teen Titans protectors of the city. Chuckling to himself he continued driving to meet Slade.

10 minutes later the teenager reached the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Pulling up he did a once over of the place. Even though it was old it seemed it was pretty sturdy. Getting out of the car he grabbed his black trench coat (1), and mask (2) both of which are made of Dragon Skin; a material that is 5 times stronger than Kevlar. Walking into the warehouse he looked around to find his client. Realizing that whoever it was wasn't there yet he walked over to a crate that he then promptly sat upon sat on. After a half hour passed of nothing he sighed in annoyance and kicked the crate he was sitting on across the warehouse and made his way back to the car.

The boy angrily grumbled, "God dammit Mickey sending me on a crap job," as his bright green eyes turning red in anger.

The boy was halfway to his car when the tell-tale sound of a sniper went off. Instinctively he put up a wall of fire between himself and the bullet as it melted against the wall of flames. Using fire to launch himself onto the roof to confront the sniper he instead saw a man in black and gray armor, with a black and orange mask, and one eyehole standing on the roof with his hands holding a Barrett .50 caliber sniper.

"So you are the famous Ignis, master of fire. You are an impressive person with exceptional powers. And I have a proposal for you," the man said in a creepy monotone voice.

"OK man I don't know how many mercs you've hired before, but shooting at them does not motivate them to work for you," Ignis said bitterly, glaring holes through the man's armor.

He chuckled lowly before answering, "I suppose so, but that didn't stop me when I was a mercenary. Well it seems I am beginning to go off topic, my name is Slade and I would like for you to be my apprentice."

Sighing, Ignis looked at the man in front of him, "Sorry man but I already had a mentor, and he taught me everything I need to know so deals off," I said as I made my way to the edge of the roof.

"Oh, but I know so much about you David. Age 17 abandoned at age 7 by your parents when you started manifesting your powers and adopted by Gregory Marshall. You went into mercenary work at age 16, where you have had numerous completed missions ranging from assignations to theft. Oh I know more than you think I do Mr. Marshall. Speaking of which how is young Samantha doing?"

Coming to a stop the boy now known to be David, looked up at the strange man his eyes burning crimson red and all but growled, "Don't you ever talk about my family! I came here to accept a job, now I'm just going to kick your ass!"

"Humph, well then boy come at me," Slade said getting into a fighting stance.

Grinning wildly he crouched low and launched off like a bullet using fire to project him to Slade. When he was in range he reared his fist back and blasted fire out of his elbow to make his punch stronger. Landing a hit to Slade's midsection Ignis blasted himself upwards and delivered a fire enhanced spinning kick to Slade's face launching him back several feet.

Getting up Slade dusted himself off and looked at me, "Well I see why you're in such high demand."

Grinning madly Ignis yelled, "Really, you do, well how 'bout I show you some more huh?" In a flash he was next to Slade delivering a flaming elbow to his side making him fly off again. While he was in the air Ignis sent a volley of fireballs at Slade's defenseless form. Crossing his arm as a rudimentary defense Slade took the full brunt of the attack.

Landing limply on his side Ignis stalked over predatorily and crouched next to him and whispered, "That'll teach to talk about my family," covering his hand in flames he reached for Slade's chest I continued, "And this'll make sure you never touch them."

Just before he made the killing blow though his hand was grabbed by a grappling hook with a birdlike end. In a fit of fury he burned the rope wrapped around his hand and looked on at the intruders in anger. There were five of them. One holding the other end of the grappling hook he just set ablaze wore a costume that resembled a traffic light with a domino mask and spiky black hair. The second was a boy a few years younger than David with green skin and hair with pointed ears wearing a purple uniform. Another was a hulking African American man was made of mostly blue and white robotic parts. There was also a strange looking girl with orange skin bright green eyes and red hair. The last was a girl a few inches shorter than David with short purple hair amethyst eyes who wore a black leotard and purple cloak with a red gem on her forehead. They were the Teen Titans, and they were in the wrong place.

Turning back to the prone form of Slade Ignis realized he had managed to escape during the distraction provided by the Titans. Growling in anger he punched the roof of the warehouse breaking open a rather large hole. Getting up he ignored the titans and made his way to his car. Well that's what he doing was before he was alerted to a slight whining sound. Moving on instinct he blasted fire out of his side launching him out of the way of Cyborg's sonic blast.

"Stop, we need to talk to you. What were you doing with Slade," Robin questioned holding up two birdarang incase he needed to fight.

Looking at him with crimson eyes ablaze Ignis launched himself at Robin and gripped his shoulder as he stood next to him and whispered simply, "I was going to kill him," before launching himself off the roof.

Realizing he couldn't use his car with them following him, so he ran off the roof with Robin's cries of stop falling on deaf ears. Once in the air he sent fire out of his feet to propel himself. Too shocked to follow he made a clean break clear across Jump City. Slowing down once he spotted the woods east of Jump City Ignis landed in a small clearing. Walking until he found a cave he sat in the cave and rested. Realizing that using his powers so quickly in quick succession drained him. Taking off his cloak he rolled it into a ball and leaned his head against it. Right before being claimed by sleep he realized he'd left his doors unlocked. Crap!

*Meanwhile*

Beast Boy happily as he sat in the driver's seat making fake driving noises saying, "Man this dude's car is awesome!"

"Yeah well it's still not better than my baby," said Cyborg refereeing to his precious T-Car.

"Stop talking about his car so we can go. I need to find out who this guy is," Robin said angrily.

"Does it really matter who the guy is? He clearly doesn't want anything to do with us, so why not leave him alone," Beast Boy questioned.

"It matters because he took down Slade like it was child's play. Who knows what he's doing here. Let alone what else he can do." Robin snapped. He wasn't really angry at Beast Boy he was angry because the one man that had eluded him so many times was taken out by some unknown person.

Raven, sensing Robin's frustration, suggested, "Why don't we just go home and think about it then." Nodding Robin goes to his R-cycle and rode back to the tower. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire flew.

While flying Starfire asks Raven, "Raven what troubles friend Robin?"

Looking ahead Raven simply replies, "It's been a long day Starfire," and flies off.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and I hope you decide to review.

Also some footnotes:

1 & 2- The links can be found on my profile page.

This is the Wolf signing out.

**P.S. **This is slightly edited version thanks to the wonderfully helpful review of **Whisper Dark Ros. **Thank you for your help because I don't have an editor and I must have skipped over it when I reread it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait for those who waited and welcome to those who just started. What else, oh yeah I reposted the first chapter after the helpful review of **Whisper Dark Ros. **Thank you again it helped a lot and hopefully I didn't miss it this time. Anyway enough of my ramblings here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Two**

"_Hehe stop it," David laughed as he was kissed on his cheek by a buxom blonde woman dressed in a towel._

_Stopping the woman walked slightly away leaving David with a stupid grin on his face. Turning her back to him she slowly began to…grow fur. _

With a confused look David was ripped from his dream at the realization the he was being used as a pillow by a stray fox. Getting up quickly he startled the fox which proceeded to scurry of into the wood.

With a few grumbled curses David stretched cracking a few kinks before wrapping himself in his cloak and securing his mask before walking out into the early morning. Flying off into the direction of the warehouse from yesterday he began to think about Slade. The man seemed cold and calculating, and willing to take anyone that blocks his path down. Plus the blows David had used on him yesterday were enough to kill most men yet Slade shrugged them off like they were nothing. David was willing to bet the only reason Slade went down was because the titans arrived. David had to give Slade one thing, he was crafty.

Coming up on the warehouse David landed on the roof. Looking around for anything that would clue him on to where Slade went to. After a few minutes of searching he found a small trail of blood. Following it off of the roof he found it trail off into the forest before it was lost. Kicking a pebble in frustration he was unaware to the purple cloaked heroine going around the perimeter of the warehouse.

David was about to make his way to his car when he was alerted to a startled scream. Rushing over in alarm he was greeted to the sight of Raven on the ground nursing a bruise on her forehead. When Raven saw David she made the connection and sent him a glare that could freeze most men in their tracks.

But David just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Sorry 'bout the rock."

Before David could react an empty crate encased in an obsidian glow flew through the air and hit him in his chest throwing him back a few feet.

Getting up relatively unscathed he said aloud, "You know that was completely UNCALLED for," raising his voice at the end.

Seeing Ravens eyes turn white and three more crates become encased in the strange energy and not wanting a repeat performance of what just happened David launched fireballs at two of the crates. That is before he realized all he did was light the projectiles on fire. With a quick curse David rolled out of the way and jumped over the last one.

When even more crates were thrown at him he asked in aggravation, "How many god damn crates are there?!"

Instead of dodging he launched himself into the air and prepared to fly off before yelling down at Raven, "I just want my car!" and then flew off to get away from the cloak clad girl.

Landing on a building in town David rested on his hands on his knees before climbing down the buildings fire escape, mumbling curses directed at the half-demon titan as he rubbed his aching chest. Once on the ground he traded his mask for a black and red skull cap, and opened up his cloak revealing a black t-shirt with a skull design on the front and a long-sleeved red shirt underneath.

Turning out onto to the sidewalk David walked in a random direction thinking of a way to get his car and go about finding Slade. While he was in deep thought he was oblivious to a strange green bloodhound sniffing the trail he was walking. When David felt someone tap his shoulder years of training and a year in his line of work kicked in and he grabbed the unknown assailant's hand and threw them over his shoulder. David looking down saw a dazed looking Beast Boy if the rolling of his eyes was anything to go by.

"Crap," he muttered reaching down to pick up the younger boy. "You alright kid?" he asked trying to get him to focus.

When the green changeling didn't respond David sighed and reared his open hand back and slapped Beast Boy across the face earning a surprised yelp in response. When beast boy realized what was going on he jumped back and morphed into a wolf and gave off a growl.

Slapping his forehead David and looked at the sky yelling, "Really what did I ever do to you," adopting a thinking glance he then said much calmer, "Is it because of that time in Bolivia with the priest?"

David was answered by a sudden lightning strike in the sky and an angry green wolf trying to bite his arm. Jumping to the side and rolling David dodged the wolf. Morphing into a cheetah and running towards David but quickly switching into a gorilla Beast Boy slammed into David.

Still in gorilla form Beast Boy let an ape like grin spread across his face in his triumph. At least momentary triumph, because moments later his smile was wiped off his face when he was launched into the air his rump set ablaze and a pissed off David under him.

Looking back at the sky he shouted, "Really?! Why, why would you do that off all things?!" He then proceeded to launch himself out of the immediate vaccinate.

Flying through the air grumbling curse of intense vulgarity he decided to head somewhere to get something to eat. Landing in an alleyway he made his way to a local pizza parlor walking in he ordered two slices of pepperoni and sat down at a booth in the corner.

A few minutes later the form of Cyborg walked through the door with a large grin on his face. Sitting down at a table in the middle of the pizza place he ordered a large meat lover's pizza and ate with gusto. AS he devoured his pizza David quickly got up to leave.

When David was about to exit the building Cyborg called out, "Hey!"

Turning around David saw Cyborg glaring at him and asked simply, "How'd you know?"

Rising from his seat Cyborg answered, "Raven slipped a tracker on you that Robin gave us."

Giving him a quizzical look David patted his coat finding a small blinking object with an "R" on it in his inside pocket. Crushing the tiny device he burst through the doors and made his way down the street. As he was about to run around a corner a bright beam of blue energy impacted the wall next to him sending David into a parked car.

Shaking away the stars creeping into his vision David launched several balls of fire at the hulking man. Taking the brunt of the attack Cyborg slid back a few feet before rushing towards David, cannon primed and ready,. Launching himself into the air David dive bombed into Cyborg just as he blasted his cannon at me again.

The resulting explosion careened them both into building. Before Cyborg could recover and engage him again David flew off into the business area of Jump City.

Flying and holding his side in pain from his earlier collision with the building, David was unprepared for a green blast of energy to knock him of course and into a building. Ricocheting off of the building and landing on the roof of another building David stayed on the ground thinking whether or not to just stay down or run.

When the concerned and naïve face of Starfire entered his vision she asked worriedly, "Are you unhurt. I apologize for knocking you down so hard."

Unable to move he replied in a pained voice, "Yeah I'm sorry for that to. Now if you don't mind I'm going to pass out now," promptly giving in to the very welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

*2 hours later*

Waking with a start David lurched up forward coughing his lungs out. When the coughs settled down he realized he was strapped down to a hospital bed with what he could only guess was some type of fireproof material in an all white room. Looking at his body he realized that his clothes that Starfire's starbolt hit him where his kidney was.

Spying a small camera in the corner of the room with a small blinking red light he yelled, "Hey I know you can here me so let me out. I'm as good as new so there isn't a need for me to be here. That is unless of course this room is actually a cage in which case that pisses me off."

A few seconds later Robin's voice came from a p.a. system somewhere on the room asking simply, "Who are you."

Sighing in annoyance David answered tersely, "You've seen my face no doubt you looked up who I was the minute I got inside the tower. So don't play games with me. Just say it, you want answers and I want out so let's work together birdie."

Minutes later the voice of Robin came on again, "Fine, how do you know Slade."

Settling down into the hospital bed, fighting the urge to struggle against his bonds, David answered, "He was supposed to be a client."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a mercenary, you know soldier for hire. My guy hears about some people in need of my particular abilities and sets up a meeting. But when I get to the meeting with Slade I'm shot at, and the bastard threatens my family," David explained.

"What was the job," Robin asked confused why Slade would hire someone even though it wasn't the first time.

"To be his apprentice," David said simply.

Robin's only thought was, 'what?!' Slade had set his eyes on another person to aid him in his goals. The last person he recruited was turned stone; now this guy appears and beats Slade. What was going on?

"Thanks for the information," Robin said as he prepared to leave the room.

Confused David yelled, "Hey, wait who's gonna let me out?

Smirking to himself Robin answered, "The JCPD of course. It's not like I'm going to let a mercenary just walk away."

Thinking fast David asked, "Well what are you gonna do about Slade?"

"We're going to hunt him down and take him down," Robin answered.

"What?! You guys haven't caught him yet what makes this time any different? I couldn't even take him down and I beat most of your team," I said trying to stall so I could think of a way to get out of here.

Robin annoyed at the doubt in David's voice angrily replied, "We will catch him and we will beat him."

"Fine if you're so set on this then I have a request of you."

Snorting Robin said, "I'm not going to let you go."

"That's not my request. My request birdie is for you to let me join you're team. Let me be a Titan."

**A/N: **And done. SO how'd you like it? Was it good, bad, superfantabilistic? Just so you know I made up that last word. Anyway same deal review and I'll update sometime next week.

Lobo Hombre ido.


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello people of the interweb, I apologize for taking your time with this but I have to tell you that I may have to take a slight break due to schoolwork. So again I apologize and I'll begin again as soon as possible. **

**This the Wolf signing out for an undetermined amount of time. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **People of the interweb I'm back. Ya miss me? Well who cares right as long as I got the story up right. Also thank you everyone for the support and I apologize for the shortness. Well on with the story.

**Chapter Three**

Silence, that's what David was received with, complete and utterly shocked silence.

After a few more minutes of this David shouted loudly, "Oi birdie you still alive out there?"

Robin lurched forward with a start and stuttered out, "Y-y-yeah I'm here, but what was that you said? I don't think I heard right."

David sighed in annoyance and answered calmly, "I want to join your team. We both want Slade, and even though I hate to admit it I'll need your help if I want to take him down."

"Well, I have to um talk to the rest of the team," Robin muttered absentmindedly into the PA mic. Completely shocked that the person who they've been hunting for the past day and managed to get away from them just asked to join their team.

Walking down to the living room in a zombie like state. As he was walking Robin began thinking about how he would tell his team. Coming to the door of the common room Robin composed himself as the door opened. Inside Robin saw Cyborg and BB were having a tug-of-war over the remote. Raven was reading a large dusty tome completely oblivious to everyone around her. Starfire was over in the kitchen cooking something that gave off an audible high-pitched shriek gaining the attention of Beast Boy long enough for Cyborg to grab the remote from him.

"Guys," Robin said loudly as everyone turned to him, "We have a small situation."

"Whatever do you mean friend Robin," Starfire asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well the guy we captured, well he says he wants to join the Titans."

Everyone gave him shocked expressions much like the one he gave the monitor pointed at the detainee. Come on why would a guy they've been chasing all day want to join them?

Beast boy was the first to ask, "You said no right."

Robin shook his head and said, "No, I wanted to ask you guys first."

"The answers no," Cyborg said angrily, "The guy launched me into a building man."

"Actually," came a voice in the doorway, "That's not what really happened is it."

Jumping back and pulling out his staff Robin yelled, "How did you get out of there?!"

Holding up his hands in a placating manner David said, "Easy there birdie I ain't gonna do nothing ok. Jeez, how stupid do you think I am? Fighting you all individually is different than fighting you all in your own home."

Everyone hesitated at the logic of the statement until Cyborg shouted, "Hey you said you fought us."

"Of course I did," David said with smug expression as he leaned against the doorframe, "I did it in pure self-defense."

When he was met with looks of confusion and anger he continued, "Raven, you attacked me while I tried to get my car, which I paid for quite legally if I may add. Beast boy attacked me as I simply walked down the street. Cyborg attacked me after I had left a pizza shop. Starfire knocked me out of the sky. And last but not least you guys illegally locked me up and began to interrogate me. So in the eyes of the law I am the victim. I understand you guys are wary of me but if you guys let me join I promise to abide by any of you rules. So what do ya say, feel like adding one more member."

The Titan's stood with looks of disbelief on their faces. This guy fights Slade, beats up the majority of the team, escapes their holding room, accuses them, and then asks to join.

After a few minutes of silent deliberation Robin sighed before looking at his team, receiving nods from everyone although they were still reluctant.

Sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose Robin announced, "Fine you can join the team but we will need to discuss a few things first."

Smiling David said, "Cool, but first things first. Can I get my fucking car?!"

Earning sheepish looks from everyone present David turned with a flourish of his jacket exiting the room. Almost immediately after hi poke his head into the doorway with a sheepish look of his own as he asked how to get to the roof.

Everyone then laughed at his expense when of all people Raven offered to show him the way. The walk was relatively silent with Raven floating leisurely to the roof entrance and David whistling lightly while spinning his keys around his index finger. While they walked Raven decided to try and read David's emotions.

The results perplexed her. Although David had slight layer of calmness deep down was a burning rage and anger that rivaled that of her own demonic rage. Looking at this stranger she noticed the way his eyes seemed to scan every little detail around him with a calculating eye.

Curious Raven tried to push into his mind. When she had entered she was met with nothing but the image of a pair of glowing red eyes boring into her. Looking back at David when she had noticed he'd stopped walking. She was shocked to see the same eyes that had just burned into her looking at her now.

David stared at her for a moment before saying coldly, "It's not nice to pry Raven."

Walking past Raven David pushed open the door to the roof and left Raven to her thoughts.

Once out on the roof David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened again they were the same icy blue as before. Muttering a few curses under his breath, David launched himself into the sky and made his way to his car. Once airborne, David began berating himself for losing control. Especially in front of the people he needed to keep his family safe. He needed a clear head; he couldn't lose control like that again. At least until he found Slade then he'd gladly give control over to the other guy. With a sadistic smile David continued on his way to his car.

**A/N: **Well I hope you like it. I would have posted it sooner but Hurricane Sandy was a douche and knocked out my power so ya. Umm is that it? Yes, yes it is well good day and all that jazz.

This is the Wolf signing in then right back out


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **What up my peeps I'm back with more of your favorite pyromancer. A muy special shout out to my man (or lady) **Whisper Dark Ros** for advice I appreciate it. Anyway on with the story.

**Chapter Four**

After flying to his car where he had left it David hugged the hood and rubbed his face against it and cooed, "Did you miss me girl?"

Going around the side he opened the door and sat down in the custom made leather seats letting out a small sigh of content as he did so. Reluctantly getting out of the seat, David walked around to the back and popped open the trunk. Looking at the back seat one could only see a small crate with emergency car repair items. But after pulling back a section of the bottom covering David located a keypad. After punching in a few keys a sliding panel was revealed. Inside of this secret cubby were to unique items. One of the items was a sword handle meant for a katana. The handle was black and wrapped in red leather. The other item was an unloaded Colt Python. Putting both items in his trench coat David closed the panel and the trunk, and began making his way to the front seat. Seating in the seat David put his keys in the ignition and began revving the cars engine a cross between insanity and elation present on his face. Suddenly he peeled out onto the dirt road and headed back to the Tower.

**Meanwhile**

Raven looked down as she walked back to the commons room almost on instinct. The boy that had just left her standing there, leaving an impression. He was a puzzle, an intricate and possibly dangerous puzzle. No human should be capable of holding that much anger and keep up a front at the same time.

Walking into the commons looked up noticing a pair of masked eyes looking at her with a worried crease to his brow. Giving him a small forced smile she returned to her seat that held her book. Sitting down she tried to ignore the annoyed looked Robin was giving her. Giving up after she read the same line three times she shut her book and motioned for Robin to follow her.

Once outside Robin asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Robin I'm fine," Raven replied in her monotone although there was a slight edge to it.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she replied again.

"Did something happen with you and David?"

Hesitating Raven replied, "No, I showed him to the roof and he flew off."

Looking at her for a moment Robin conceded, "Fine come on we have to talk with the others while he's gone."

Walking back into the commons Robin called out for everyone's attention. Once he had it he said, "So I know you guys don't really want to hear it put Slade's back and up to something. And this guy may be the best option but he is a good asset so if you guys could treat him well we might have a chance to stop Slade once and for all."

Once Robin saw that everyone understood he nodded and walked over to Cyborg and asked, "Hey could you get the training room set up I wanna see what he's capable of."

"Sure thing Rob," Cyborg answered not taking his eyes off the television as played Super Ninja Robot Assassins.

Walking off Robin took a deep breath and plopped down in his armchair and massaged the bridge of his nose as he felt the strange normalcy of the Tower slip away.

**Later that day**

When David had gotten to the Tower he was greeted by the sight of all the Titan's standing outside waiting for him. Slowing down as to not hit his newest allies, David stepped out of his car a bewildered expression on his face.

Looking at them David asked dumbly, "What's up?"

Speaking first Robin said, "While you were gone we had a small discussion and have come to an official decision to accept you as a Titan. Also we're sorry for attacking you."

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head David said nonchalantly, "It's all cool, you were kinda right when you attacked me anyway. I mean I was about to accept a job from you're arch-nemesis and all"

Acquiring a thoughtful look Robin asked, "About that what made you attack Slade?"

Narrowing his eyes and clenching his jaw at the mere thought David spoke quietly, "I told you the bastard threatened my family. So the quicker we find him the better, because he doesn't seem like someone who makes empty threats."

"We'll work on it; in the meantime Cyborg is going to show you to your new room."

"Ya come on man I'll show you the codes and everything."

David nodded and began to follow after Cyborg. After a few minutes of walking Cyborg and David reached a room with a non-descript gray door.

"OK so all you gotta do is punch in three numbers and that'll be your code to get into your room."

Turning back to the door David moved to put his code in when he gave a small glare to Cyborg. Sighing Cyborg turned around to allow David his privacy. Thinking for a minute David punched in his code and the door slid back with a mechanical hiss.

On the right side of the room was a queen sized bed with black sheets and a large red quilt. Next to the door on the right there was a small desk that held a black lamp but was otherwise barren. The wall in the back was replaced by a large window that faced the ocean behind the Tower. On the left there was a door next to closet that led to a private bathroom.

"Well welcome to your new room. Umm that bathrooms all yours and you're right across from the green bean. Once you're settled head on over to the commons and we'll order some food."

Glancing out the window David realized how late it had gotten when he saw the sun slowly setting beneath the horizon. Nodding absentmindedly as Cyborg walked away, David walked fully into the room and collapsed on the bed. After a few minutes of that he begrudgingly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Stripping down David stepped into the shower and cut the water to the hottest point it would go. Although the water would scold others it was lukewarm on David's skin. Leaning against the tiled shower wall David closed his eyes and delved into his mind.

_Opening his eyes David was greeted by the sight of an active volcano erupting barley six feet away from him. Its smoke and ash rising into the sky coiling around the sun as if it wanted to consume it and plunge the world into an eternal darkness._

"_Beautiful isn't it," a voice called behind him._

_Turning slowly David saw an exact copy of himself except wearing lather pants and a red and black tunic. Also the clone had a pair of piercing red eyes that seemed to have a psychotic gleam to them._

"_You need to stop it," David said calmly._

"_Whatever do you mean," the clone said asked as he plopped down on a fallen log._

"_Stop trying to take control. This is my body not yours."_

"_Well if weren't such a puss maybe I'd leave you alone," the clone said matter-of-factly._

_Clenching his jaw David went on, "Our family is in danger and this is the time you choose to try and takeover?"_

_Snarling the clone jumped from his seat and shouted, "And whose fucking fault is that huh? You're the one who left them alone. You're the one who let Slade go and put them in more danger. As I see it I'm trying to fix you're screw up."_

_Narrowing his icy blue eyes on his clone's fiery red eyes David said slowly, "This is final Ignis good-bye."_

As David's eyes opened deep in his mind he heard the enraged Ignis shout out,"Fuck you!"

**A/N: **Boom, so how'd you like it? A heads up to all the people who like weekly updates I have a pretty busy schedule and I try my best to throw writing in there so bare with me. Also any author who has the time if you could look over my story before it's published that'd be mighty nice of ya. If you're interested review or message me. Ummm I think that's it.

This is the Wolf signing out


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

David banged his head against the tiled wall and began thinking about what Ignis said. Although David hated to admit it his other half was correct in a way. If David hadn't of been a stubborn brat and just stayed home with his family none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been a mercenary and his family wouldn't be threatened by a madman obsessed with world domination.

Moments later David was forced out of his reverie by the sudden knock on his door. Sighing David got up, cut off the shower, threw on a towel, and headed for the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Raven standing there her hood hiding most of her face; a fact she was grateful for as her face began to heat up.

Pushing down the blush she said in her monotone voice, "We're about to order food and they sent me to come get you."

"Yeah I'll be down in a second," David said as he turned around to get dressed.

Seconds before the doors closed Raven noticed the multiple scars littering David's back and lunged forward to catch the door. Staring at them for a moment she asked, "What happened?"

Turning towards her David answered by pointing at four small circles on his side, "Well these are from my first run in with a cartel down in Colombia," pointing to a slash mark a few inches above it he said, "And these was from a League of Shadows Member who was doing security for a target of mine," he then pointed to a large slash mark on his chest and said in a quiet voice, "This is from a katana my little brother tried to kill me with. Each one has its own story Raven. If you'd excuse me I need to change."

Raven's arm fell limp at her side as she stared at David's quickly narrowing form in the doorway. Staring at the now closed door for a moment longer Raven turned around and made her way back to the commons, thoughts of David's clouded past still lingering in her mind.

As Raven entered the commons Robin gave her a questioning look and was about to ask her a question before David come walking past surprising Raven. David wore a black shirt with a red dragon on the front, his trench coat, a pair of loose fitting black jeans, and a pair of black converse. Turning his head slightly David glanced at Raven and gave her a look that told her not to say a word.

Seeing that everyone was there Cyborg yelled out, "Dinner time ya'll!"

"Sweet, hey can we get tofu this time," Beast Boy called out.

"Yes and then cover it in the delicious mustard," added Starfire.

"Guys it's pizza night we always get the same thing it'll be here in 30 minutes," Robin said stopping any further argument.

Plopping down on the couch Beast Boy muttered, "Man we never get tofu."

"'Cause its gross green bean," Cyborg said as he too sat down and resumed playing Super Robot Ninja Assassins 3 leaving Beast Boy to continue to mumble and grumble.

"Anyway," Robin said, "Total is 40 bucks plus we have to pay off our tab. That racks up to about 320."

"Man don't we have some kind of hero discount or something," Cyborg complained.

"Sadly no so let's just split it up between us," Robin suggested.

"Don't worry about it guys I'll handle it," David said nonchalantly as pulled out 4 one-hundred dollar bills from his wallet.

"Dude, where you get the cash," Beast Boy asked rushing over to David with dollar signs in his eyes, "That's enough to but like six brand new games."

Smirking David said, "Mercenary work pays well," before handing the money to Robin.

"Thanks," Robin said with a smile as he took the money from David.

An hour later the food had come and gone. After staying up for another 2 hours to watch a movie picked by Beast Boy called "Robot Vampires vs. Werewolf Zombies", one thing was for sure Beast Boy wasn't allowed to pick out movies unsupervised.

As everyone trickled out of the common room and headed for their own rooms David was stopped by Robin as he was about to enter his room.

"You need something Robin," asked David honestly curious.

Leveling a hard look at David Robin began, "I understand your reason for joining the team but know this if you try and betray us I will take you down personally. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," David said also understanding Robin's perspective. If Slade hadn't of been an ass he could most likely be trying to find a way to take down the Titans.

Pushing off the wall Robin was leaning on he said, "Good, now get some rest, we got training in the morning," as he made his way to his room.

Giving a quick sigh David walked into his room and plopped down on his bed and slowly drifted to a blissful slumber.

**Morning **

Groaning David opened his eyes and stared out the window looking at darkness. It couldn't be past 5:30. Giving another annoyed groan David rolled out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom and did his morning routine.

Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed for the bag he had gotten from his car the night before. Opening up the bag he pulled out a pair of gray mesh shorts and a black t-shirt with a smiley face on the front, and his black iPod touch. Once he had everything he headed towards the common room. When he reached his destination he opened up the fridge and pulled out a water bottle and looked at the clock on the microwave. The time read 5:47 to which David sighed and began his search for the gym.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering David finally reached the gym. When the doors slid open David gave a whistle. The room was large and equipped with everything a body builder could dream of. Walking in David quickly found an iHome for his iPod to which he plugged it up to and began his workout.

**1 Hour Later **

The earliest risers were up moving around which included Raven and Robin. Without saying anything Robin handed Raven a cup of hot water used to their routine after living in the Tower for so long. Raven mumbled a thank you before plopping a tea bag into the cup and sitting down at the counter to read the book she had brought with her.

After handing her the water Robin turns, grabs his coffee, and heads to his armchair. Sitting down with his coffee Robin takes a second to relax before going for a sip of coffee. As he brought it to his lips an explosion was heard somewhere in the tower forcing him to spill his coffee. Jumping from his chair he glanced at Raven before they both rushed towards where the sound came from.

A few minutes of running and two more explosions later the duo found the cause of the explosions. In front of them was a shirtless David covered and in flames. Blaring around the gym where David was currently massacring fighting dummies was "Click Click Boom" by Saliva.

Finally noticing the two Titan's standing in the doorway and staring at him David turned around and giving an innocent smile says, "Good morning guys, what'cha standing around for?"

**A/N:** What's up guys sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed the chapter and the author still stands to any author on here who has the time if you could look over my story before it's published. If you're interested review or message me. That'll be all.

Dismissed by Cpt. Wolf


End file.
